


Jelly Beans

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Dean takes a moment to watch Cas enjoy some jelly beans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter

Dean lay back against the headboard, his right arm propping his head, his left resting comfortably on his left thigh. He wasn't one to admit how much he enjoyed a post coital snuggle, but the secret joy was being denied him as he watched his boyfriend get up from the warmth of their bed and throw on a pair of shorts. His boyfriend, Cas, looked around the room and found what he sought. He grabbed a bag of jelly beans off the dresser and his book off the night stand getting back in bed and snuggling close to Dean. 

Dean watched as Cas opened the brightly coloured bag of Easter themed treats. Watched as Cas opened the thick book with nimble fingers. Followed the path of a jelly bean from the bag, to Cas' palm, to the tips of his finger and thumb, to his mouth. Dean stared openly at the little movements, Cas seemingly unaware of being observed until Dean saw a smile tug at his semi-chapped lips. 

"Do you want one?" Cas asked, extending his palm full of bright sugar toward Dean but he didn't look up from his book. 

"Sure." Dean's voice was a smile itself. 

Cas looked up at Dean then and extended a purple bean up close to Deans lips before leaning forward as though for a kiss only to pop the bean in his own mouth with a smile. 

Dean laughed at Cas' teasing, shoving into Cas warm body playfully. "Jerk." 

Cas shared Deans smile and offered him another treat which Dean accepted. Cas returned to his book but Dean did not stop staring. 

Dean watched the gentle way Cas' eyes darted across the page, the way his chest rose ever so slightly with his even breathing. The way his legs balanced the book upright. The way his hands moved between page and treat. The way his throat worked to swallow. 

"Why are you staring?" Cas asked, turning his face toward Deans again. 

"I just want to memorise this." 

"You want to memorise me eating jelly beans?" 

Dean nodded ever so slightly. "I want to memories how blissfully happy we are in this one moment. And hold on to it for the rest of my life."

Cas took in Deans words, sorting them for a moment before a bashful smile took over. "Cheeseball." 

Dean smiled too, happy to let the joy in his body express itself in any way it could. 

"I love you." 

Deans answer was a kiss as sweet as a jelly bean.


End file.
